real life: prostitution
by Maesterlicious
Summary: * xemnas.kairi, implied sora.riku * When you're living life as a prostitute, people wonder why. This my story. AU, rated T for language, and reference to drugs and alcohol later in the story, prostitution and pedophilia. * DISCONTINUED AGAIN *
1. Prologue

Some people would think that being a prostitute is just selling your body for sex. There may be some truth in that, but there's a reason for each of us on why we do it. Some of us had our lives lived perfect enough for us, but we just decided to walk the dangerous side and live on the streets. Others do it because they have nowhere to go, so they stay on the streets. Why did I do it?

My father owned the biggest company on the islands. It was great, and I was expected to take over the company after he had died, despite the fact that I would've been the first female president of the company. I never wanted to, but that's what everyone expected of me. And I couldn't stand it.

No one truly liked my father, and I guess they all thought I would turn out like him, so no one liked me. That, and the fact that I was in love with my friend. Well, his dad, actually, but that part comes later.

Anyway, so no one liked me, so I couldn't try to be a normal middle-class teenager. Of course, that was the last thing on my mind then. Of course, the only thing that bothered me about that was that I only had a few true friends that I could depend on. But once again, I never really thought about it because I was Miss High-and-Mighty. Sora, Riku, Selphie, and Rikku were my only true friends. They didn't like me just for my money, they liked me because I had shown them the true me, but I hadn't known it at the time. Of course, those four were better than nothing.

But one night, everything changed…


	2. The Beginning

"Hey, Kairi, my mom and dad are throwing this party for me and my friends tonight. Want to come? Sora'll be there."

_What demon possessed him to think that his parents' throwing a party was cool? And did he not hear about the little spat between Sora and I? Oh, I might as well go. It's not like I have anything else better to do. _"Sure, I'd love to come Riku!" I said as I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Great, I'll see you tonight at nine," he said as he turned to walk away and gave me a quick wave. I watched Riku walk away. He was making his way towards Sora. _Ooh, how much I'd love to smack him around a bit._ I sighed and mentally calmed myself. _Now, Kairi, be nice. Sure, Sora can be an_ asshole_ sometimes, but that doesn't mean you can go all psycho-bitch on everyone else._ As much as I hate to sound stuck-up (no matter how much I am) about it, I _always _got my way. No matter what. But this whole thing was a first. Me? Turned down like that? How dare he? I was the prettiest _and_ richest girl in school, not to mention the most talked about, good or bad. How could anyone, _especially_ Sora, resist me?

Easily. By means of Riku. It was well known within three days that Sora liked Riku after he told me. How it got out? Our school feeds off gossip as if it were sea-salt ice cream. It's almost pathetic, yet so easy to take advantage of. Yeah, I'm a bitch.

* * *

So, there I was, plotting more revenge to release on Sora at the party while I was getting ready. I'm such a procrastinator. Anyway, I was just fixing my hair when my best friend, Selphie called. She had told me to be careful with Riku's father because he was somewhat pedophilic and then changed the subject to Sora. What was the big deal with Riku's dad? I hadn't seen him before, so I didn't know if she was just kidding or what. What, did he have some weird psycho powers that enabled him to put teenagers into a trance just so he could rape them? I laughed at the thought. What a joke.

"So, have you come up with a plan yet?" I sighed into the phone and rolled my eyes. I hadn't even figured something out yet, but I managed to whip something up within a few seconds.

"Well, since Sora _obviously_ like Riku _sooooo_ much…" I paused and gave myself a mischievous grin. "What if I flirt around with Riku a bit? It won't be obvious to him, but we'll make it obvious to Sora. Because you-"

"Oh, no. I'm not getting thrown in the middle of this," Selphie interrupted. She obviously forgot whom she was talking to.

"Yes, you are. You're going to wait until I give the signal, and when I do, you'll go to Sora and start a conversation with him. Then, eventually, you're going to glance in the room where me and Riku are at, and say something about us to him."

"Causing Sora to get mad, right?" she asked. "Kairi, no on would ever think you were this evil."

I scoffed and smirked to myself. Of course no one would think that. "Now, Selphie, hun," I said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "_I'm _not evil, I just have evil ideas." I laughed my creepy giggle that I've practiced so much and hung up. I finished getting ready, grabbed my purse and my keys, and went out to my car.

* * *

I pulled up in front of Riku's house and sat there for a few minutes. I didn't want to seem too eager to get inside. I used those few minutes to check my hair, makeup, outfit, and the whole nine. I stepped out of the car and started walking up the solar lamp-lit walkway before stopping in front of the door. I raised my hand to knock on the door when it opened.

There stood a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, with the same silver hair as Riku, but with exotic and fierce yellow-orange eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. Sure, I'll admit that I've been caught staring at Setzer, Riku's older brother because of those same eyes, but… they seemed so much more… sensually frightening on this man. I almost thought that if I looked him in the eyes, he'd see my most secret secrets, my most hidden desires, but I couldn't help to NOT look.

I thought I saw a hint of a smirk on his smooth features before he nodded his approval and stepped aside to let me inside, but the porch light was too dim for me to tell. I gave him a small smile as I walked inside and I heard him speak as I felt his gaze on me. "Riku and the others are in the den. Please feel free to join them."

I inwardly shivered at the sound of his voice and I nodded. I took a step forward and felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze up and turned around while the man gave me a questioning look. I saw that little smirk on his face before he spoke again. "Shall I take your jacket?"

I stared at him for a moment before I shook my head and gave the man another small smile as I started to shrug off the jacket I was wearing. He took the jacket by the collar and gently pulled it off the rest of the way and he turned around to hang it up on the coat rack by the door. I don't know why I didn't go ahead and go, but I stayed in the entry hall for a few more seconds, giving the man enough time to notice that the strap of my shirt had fallen off of my shoulder. There was that damned smirk again as he reached out and gently pulled the strap back up on my shoulder and patted it gently twice before nudging me in the direction of the party. "You seem tense. Go on and relax. You're perfectly safe here."

* * *

Those few moments were probably the longest moments of my life. Although, I couldn't tell if it was because I enjoyed it or was frightened by him, they were. And do these events stick out in my mind because I want to remember, or do I want to forget? Maybe, I'll find out one of these days. But for now, I'll never know. 


	3. The Party

I hurriedly and nervously walk into the den to find Riku, Sora, Selphie, Setzer, a few people I never talk to at school (they were geeks) and a woman, which I took to be Riku's mother already there. Selphie grinned and jumped up to greet me. As she grabbed my arm to lead me over to everyone else, I heard her whisper to me. "Next time, take my advice on being careful around him." And with that, she started dragging me toward everyone else.

Had she seen everything that happened? I suddenly felt even more nervous, especially since she had seen that. But then again, what does it matter? Isn't it polite or whatever to greet guests as they come into your home or something? Wasn't that what he was doing?

Selphie pulled me up to the woman and grinned. "Kairi, this is Nobara, Riku's mom. She's cool." _Sure, whatever Selph..._

I gave her a quick smile and her eyes looked my head and over to the doorway of the den. She smiled brightly and I turned around to see what she was smiling at. I felt my heart stop when I noticed the strange man in the doorway, though he wasn't looking at Nobara, but me instead. I thought it was because I was standing in front of her, so I moved, but his gaze followed me. I shuddered and looked back at Riku's mother, just so I couldn't see those eyes looking at me, but damn, I could feel the hairs standing up on the back of my neck.

Nobara looked at me and smiled even more brightly, and frankly, I wanted to smack that smile right off of her face. It was sickening how happy she was. Didn't she realize how much of a freak that man was? "Kairi, I believe you've already met my husband, Xemnas." I nodded quickly and glanced over at him, realizing that he was still looking at me.

_God, I wish he would just disappear and take that damn creepy face with him. Well, at least his eyes, they're so..._ I shook my head and sat down on the middle cushion of the couch. He watched me as I did with a curious look on his face. Nobara sat down on one side of me and motioned for that freak to come over. He nodded and obliged. _Well, we see who controls whom, now don't we?_

"I've heard a lot about you from Riku. You're quite the popular one, aren't you?" She smiled again. I scooted a little closer to Nobara when I noticed that Freak was going to sit down on the other side of me.

"It's true," he said as he sat down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We see you as the daughter we never had." He chuckled as Nobara smiled. As if he wasn't creepy enough. Fucking pedophile. I got up from the couch, and as I did, I felt Xemnas' hand squeeze my shoulder tightly and quickly before he let go. Nobara looked at me in confusion. "Where are you going, honey?" she asked as she frowned at me in confusion.

"Umm... I'm just going to get something to... drink!" I started backing away and I smiled at them. "I'll be back in a few, promise!" Well, of course I was lying. There was no way in hell I was going back in there! At least, not without Selphie. She was... pretty, she could distract that freak. I took off toward where I figured the kitchen was. Luckily, I was right about where it was at, because honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was walk into someone's bedroom. Who knows what'd happen then. Normally, I wouldn't mind going into a guys' bedroom, but this was different. _Waaaay_ different.

I walked over to the fridge and found some soda. Mountain Dew, Diet Pepsi, and Dr. Pepper. I grabbed a Mountain Dew and popped the tab, softly singing a random song to myself. I turned around and was met by...

"Xemnas!" I squeaked. "What... are you doing? In here?" There was that damned smirk as he retrieved a glass from a cupboard above the stove and sat it down on the counter next to the stove. He reached around me waist to pull out a jug of milk. His face was only a few inches from mine, and he was staring deeply into my eyes, making my knees weak for some reason. I wanted to move away, so I politely said, "Excuse me" and moved to my right so I could get out of his way. He moved over in the same direction as me – his left. I moved back to my left and he went to his right. We ended up doing this a few more times before I set my can down on the counter area by the fridge, and gently grabbed his shoulder to keep his still as I moved over.

He used our position to his advantage and he leaned down to kiss me. My eyes widened in shock and fear as he pulled away. I looked him straight in the eyes and began to stutter out an apology. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. Ihavetogo." I ran around him and headed out of the kitchen. I could feel his smirk on my back as he called out to me: "You have a beautiful singing voice!"

I made my way past Selphie and whispered that I was leaving. Nobara asked where I was going and I simply replied "Home." Nobara didn't say anything else, but I saw her give Xemnas a questioning look as he walked out of the kitchen with the glass of milk. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack, thrust my hand in the pocket of it and pulled out my keys as I made my way down the walkway, and to my silver Mercury. I could feel Xemnas watching me leave. The last thing I heard was him saying, "All I did was compliment her beautiful singing voice."


	4. The Realization

Alright, since it's summer and I'm not as stressed, and because of the few of you that actually wanted me to continue writing this, here's the next chapter, dedicated to you guys. I love you all, really

* * *

I walked in the house at around 9 o'clock and tossed my keys on the counter. I drove slowly and just around the neighborhood to calm myself. Mom was gone for the weekend – some get together with her friends that were wives to the men that worked at my father's company. Dad? He was dead. I was supposed to take over the company on my 17th birthday, which was next week. Until then, mom was taking care of everything.

I made my way up the stairs to my room and sat down on my bed. My room was pretty big. But I wasn't your typical stuck-up bitch that like pink. Oh no, actually, I love pastel blues, greens, and purples. My bed was all different shades of green, while my carpet and ceiling were blue and the walls were purple. Plus, with the oak desk and bookshelves I had, everything was perfect in my room. Even my laptop matched.

I laid back on the soft pillows and sighed deeply. This night was going horribly. I mean, I get invited to a party, and get molested by my friend's dad? That's got to be something to go to a shrink for. But if I actually did say something about it, my rep would be ruined. I mean, word would get around school and people would... _pity _me. I wouldn't be able to deal with that. That's the worst thing that could possibly happen to me. But if I didn't say anything about why I left, people would start thinking I was anti-social, but that I could deal with. That's something that's easily remedied by going to an even better party or something and staying there the whole time.

I sat up and grabbed my laptop off the desk. I just sat there on my bed for a few minutes, my mind wandering to tonight's events... _again_. I never normally let my mind linger on things, and this was no time to start. I shook it all from my head and started up the laptop. I supposed I would be nice and apologize to Riku for leaving like that. I left him a message on his messenger, saying that "I'm sorry for leaving, but something came up." I was hoping that he wouldn't ask why or anything, and for a few minutes, I didn't get a reply. I was talking to my friend Rikku (she lived in Radiant Garden with her sisters, Yuna and Paine.) and I saw that Riku replied.

**silverhikari:** I am sorry to hear that. I certainly hope that whatever happened is solved soon. I would like for you to come back soon.

_What the hell? That's not Riku's typing style..._

**sweetact:** wait... youre not Riku. he doesnt type like that. who are you?

**silverhikari:** Why, whatever do you mean? I never said I was Riku.

**sweetact:** stop with the riddles. who are you?

**silverhikari:** You haven't figured it out yet? My, my. I thought perhaps it would be easy to figure out.

**sweetact:** ...are you his dad?

**silverhikari:** Indeed I am. Are you surprised?

I growled at him through the computer and thought about signing off and not talking to him. I couldn't do that, though. That family that I was perfect. If only they knew. I sighed and replied.

**sweetact:** ...a little. why do you care?

I was tempted to add something along the lines of 'you fucking pedophile' at the end, but once again, I couldn't. I'm too much of an angel, remember?

**silverhikari:** Just curious. Is it a crime to wonder?

**sweetact:** curiosity killed the cat you know.

**silverhikari:** Well, then I suppose it's good that I'm not a cat.

I was starting to get pissed. He was being a smartass, and he didn't even care.

**sweetact:** you obviously don't realize who youre talking to, do you?

**silverhikari:** I am talking to a very smart and attractive young lady. I'm not like other people. I prefer a challenge, so I don't go for the rich and dumb types.

I wanted to fucking kill him right there. He was stereotyping me in a way I didn't like to be, and he was fucking hitting on me! How dare that bastard do that? Although, I do admit – it was flattering that he thought I was attractive and smart. But then again, tell me something I _don't_ know.

**sweetact:** wheres your wife? if she knew you were talking to me like this, she wouldn't like it.

**silverhikari:** She expects me to believe she's out with her "friends." But I know better. And I know who she's seeing, too. You know them.

**sweetact: **how do you know if I know who your wife is cheaing on you with?

**silverhikari:** I'm surprised you never noticed. Your mother is always gone on... "friend dates," correct?

**sweetact:** what's my mom got to do with it?

**silverhikari:** Just think about it, my dear.

**silverhikari** has just signed off.

"Bastard..." I was pissed. He was accusing my _mom_ of dating Freak's wife. What was he doing? Getting his "revenge" by hooking up with me just to piss off my mom? It _wasn't_ going to happen. I stormed down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and headed out to my car. I threw open my door, started my car, and drove back to Riku's house.

* * *

I stormed up the walkway and knocked on the door harshly. I quickly put on my "I'm-not-here-to-kick-your-ass-just-talk" face (innocent smile and all) and waited for Freak to open the door. I had to knock again before he finally answered.

"I am surprised. You got here quicker than I expected." He dragged me inside, shut the door, and pulled me close to him. I struggled to get away from him, but his grip was surprisingly strong. He said to me, "And you are nice and fiesty, too. Wonderful..." Which of course, caused me to struggle more against him.

"Where's Riku?!" I was hoping he'd be right there in the den somewhere, but by the look Xemnas gave me, I knew it was hopeless.

"Upstairs playing music and video games with his brother. I love how well they get along, don't you agree?" He smirked and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. Just being in the same room as him was enough to get me fired up. I glared straight up at him, and he chuckled (creepily, I might add) at me. "Look at you, trying to scare me away like that. Just so you know, my dear... I don't scare easy."

Xemnas gently, but still a little roughly, shoved my back against the wall right by the door and smirked again just before he kissed me. This one was more forceful and lasted longer than the one from earlier, and I struggled at first, honestly. I didn't want his dirtied lips on mine, but... I was starting to relax just as he pulled away, which may have been the reason why. He was... a surprisingly great kisser. _Wait, Kairi. What the hell are you thinking? The man's a fucking pedophile... Oh, but he _is_ a great kisser..._

What I did next shocked me but not him, which was disappointing, since that's what I was going for. I pulled him toward me and kissed him deeply. I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I revelled in the feeling of his body against mine. He was surprisingly warm and when I felt his tongue running along my lips, I pulled away from him, breathing heavily. What did I just do? I had intentionally kissed a pedophile, that's what. That bastard (damn him) made me love it. I was... frightened, but I wanted more of it. Damn adrenaline rush, and damn me for not being afraid of being caught.

Then again, so what if I was caught? What's the worst that could happen? Sure, if I didn't get caught, he could rape me. But I'm at the age when I can have consentual sex, and it wouldn't be rape unless they took his age into account.

His lips..._ may be inviting, but they're eighteen years older than yours!_ His body... _is entrancing, but you can't have it._ His hair..._ you can look, but don't touch._ I wonder what sounds he can make when I... _walk away from him and never look back._ What can he do with his tongue... _no, you don't want to find out, it's not right._ If I look at him like this... _what if you contract a disease, what'll happen then?_ Maybe if I touch him right there..._ you'll only hurt yourself, don't do it! _I want him... _but you know he's bad for you._

"Why can't these things ever be easy?" I was asking myself more than Xemnas, but he answered anyway.

"If things were easy, it would take the fun out of making mistakes and living life." He reached for the strap of my top, moved it and my bra strap out of the way, and softly kissed the skin there. "This 'mistake' we are about to make... You will enjoy it, trust me." I shuddered under the touch of his lips on my shoulder and sighed before unknowingly putting my full trust in him by pressing my body against him and relaxing completely in his arms.

He held me close to him and I knew something was up, but I didn't say anyting. After a few minutes, I pulled away a little, leaving my arms around his neck and looking up at him. He was looking straight at the door. "Wh...what's wrong?" I let my hands slide down to rest on his chest as I turned my head over my shoulder to look at the door. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the last two people I expected to see in the doorway. "Nobara! ...Mom?"


End file.
